


Little One

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Red Dead Imagines [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic biology, F/M, Knotting, Murphy Brood, Omega Reader, There be magic, and the chest, but don't we all, heat - Freeform, i made a lot of shit up, nomnom on the shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: you have been captured by the Murphy Brood. If only there was a big strong Alpha around to save you, eh?





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, if you find a she or her instead of you/yours, I'm working on it. I just have read this thing so many times I'm blind to the typos. 
> 
> The rape/non con is due to some implied stuff going on. Arthur is actually a good boy in this one.

You woke to the warm glow of a flickering torch, coughing to expel a mouthful of _something_ that tasted horrible, and wheezed in the damp air of the cave. At least, it could be a cave. It was dark beyond beyond the bars of the cage, but there was a steady dripping of water echoing through the space, and it was cold as hell.

When a cold hand pressed against your side, a stab of pain shot through the skin like a brand, and you scuttled backwards, feet clumsy on the slippery rock. Turning wildly, the torchlight flickered on the upturned face of a young man on the opposite side of the cage, hands up in the air, and you had to fight hard not to be sick.

There was a long scar down his face, oozy looking and red, and a brand peeked out from under the sorry state of his shirt, crusty and angry on his collarbone. His hair was patchy and uneven, shorn in some spots, and with every breath he took his frame shook. He looked like a skeleton, skin hanging off his bones, and his eyes were sunken so far into his head they looked like holes.

You adverted your eyes, and stared down at the dirty looking bandage wrapped around your middle, a dark red stain saturating it. Wrapping you arm around it, you tried to contain the pain.

"Where am I?"

You winced as the question echoed, and your cellmate looked around wildly. Pressing a finger to his lips, he waited a moment before whispering back.

"A cave near Annesburg."

You sighed, letting your head fall back against the cold metal. Not far from home then. You drew in a deep breath of relief, and then stiffened. The damp smell of the cave was prominent, but a sickly sweet stench lingered underneath.

"You're an Omega."

It wasn't a question, but the tone was incredulous. Omegas were extremely rare, and a male omega was virtually unheard of. That scent was unmistakable though, and your nose wrinkled, wondering what about it could drive Alphas wild.

His head dipped for a moment, "and by midnight you'll be one, too."

"I'm a Beta." You'd known this for years, had cried with joy when the scent came in. Knowing Omegas were rare is one thing, every child feared they're an Omega the closer they got to fifteen. No one wants to be ruled by a monthly heat and then chained to an Alpha for the rest of their life.

He smiled a sad little smile. "I was too, before they dipped me in the pool."

"The pool?"

"You'll see." He shook his head when you pressed for an answer, and only gestured at the surroundings. "A river starts in this cave, you hear it?"

"Ye-es." As far as subject changes went, it was a weird one, but you decided to humor the man, since it was clear he wasn't long for this world. He was practically shaking in distress just from this conversation.

"Legend says the moon blessed the spring that starts this river, and the pool it flows into was called the pool of the moon by the Indians." He paused and stared off into the dark for a moment, and then whispered again. "When they come for you, don't fight."

You blinked at the last part, and then watched in confusion as he shuffled to the back of the cage and faced the wall, hunched over into a ball. When you tried to question him again, he would not stir, not even when you asked his name.

Time was impossible to gauge in the cave, but eventually the torch went out, and then you were left shivering in the dark, jumping at the tale tell noises of bats as they started waking up and leaving the cave to hunt.

You fell asleep, or maybe better to say passed out, and were awakened by the creak of the door to the cage opening, and someone leaning inwards to wrap their hand around your ankle. You kicked out, causing the Omega in the corner to let out a cry like a wounded animal. You soon understood as the figure came closer and ground his booted heel into the wound on your torso. You screamed as it reopened, the stain spreading and blood leaking out from the edge.

Fingers at your throat, dragging you out of the cage and into the light of the torch one of them was carrying.

Murphy Brood. You felt ice in your veins. The one with the torch leered, and tutted in a sing song voice when you tried to scuttle back into the cage. He was quicker though, and grabbed your hair with a vicious yank. When you cursed him, he bent down and gleefully buried his knife in your calf, twisting it as you writhed on the floor.

Your vision spaced out, tongue swollen as you bit it in reflex. Head rolled, and the scream changed to a sob as he pulled the knife out.

"Quiet or I'll have that tongue." Sing song sung, the knife waving in front of your blurry vision.

Your teeth snapped shut, and you were hauled up on your bag leg, and shook like a rag doll. "C'mon, dove, gotta get to the pool."

The leg dragged behind you as they half carried, half drug you through the cave, and you feared you'd been maimed. When they had reached the entrance to the cave, you could barely hear anything over the roar of the water as it tumbled out into the pool that ate at the opening, the full moon wavering atop the blue depths.

There was a man, head covered in what suspiciously looked like blood, and with one swift movement he turned to you and splashed something across your face. Shocked, you threw your head back as the blood ran down the front of your shirt and missed the part where he gestured to the pool.

Your stomach went up your throat when they dumped you into the icy water, and your breath escaped in a cloud of bubbles as you sunk slowly to the bottom. Ice invaded your veins, and the blood floating away blocked your vision above. Below however, there was a yawning black hole.

Panicked, you struck out, trying to reach the surface, but your limbs refused to obey and the moonlight shined down, blindingly bright.

When you finally managed to crawl up and break the surface, the night was alive with the sound of gunfire. A shot rang out next to your head, and you let out a cry, head dipping below again for a second as you floundered.

"Gimme your hand." The rough drawl was like a slap to the face, and you tried to swim away from it. Drowning was better than ending up like that Omega, huddling in a cage in the dark.

"Goddamn it, woman." A hand closed on the back of your neck, and you were dragged backwards through the water and mud, and onto the rock.

You spat up water, gasping, and pressed your cheek against the cool, moss covered stone. When something heavy was dropped across your back, you started, but it was only a coat. Looking up, you met the blue eyes of the biggest Alpha you had ever seen.

"Wait here." His growl was a command, and you shivered as he practically stalked into the cave, shouting at two more figures to follow him.

Oh god, the cave. They'd find that poor Omega in the back. You struggled to stand, and then were so amazed when there was no pain you froze, crouched, and looked down at your leg. There was a gash in the cloth of the pants, but under was smooth, unblemished skin. You probed it with your fingers, and then ripped off the cloth around your middle to press your palm against the wound. It was also gone, and you shivered as the coat brushed against the bared skin.

It smelled amazing. You buried your nose in the heavy wool on the inside, and breathed deeply, whiskey, cigars and man; summer storm when the lightening moves in and the temperature drops. Letting out a moan as heat went straight to your core, you jerked back, remembering what the omega had said. Shit. You looked into the pool, and gasped to see eyes glowing golden against the reflection of the water. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"It's not possible." You stuck a hand into your mouth, and whined when you felt sharper canines brush against your fingers. The heat bloomed again as the scent from the coat wafted upwards, and you gave in and buried your nose against it, shaking as warmth sparked in your gut.

A boot scuffed the rock next to you, and eyes snapped up to see the large Alpha again, the words dying on his lips when he saw the golden gaze pinned on him. You watched as he inhaled sharply, mouth snapping shut as his blue eyes started to glow silver in answer to your own.

Your heart felt like it would explode as you turned heel, planning to try to run. However, the way was blocked, the other two figures stepping out the entrance and pausing on their way back to their horses.

One of them cursed, and took several steps backwards, his eyes glowing.

The air practically vibrated. Alphas were common, not as much as Betas, but you didn't expect to run into two. Much less two that were working together.

Movement caught your eye, seeing that the third man had stepped forwards. When you scented him, finding the familiar Beta smell, you lifted your lip and snarled, flashing canines in warning. He was not what you wanted.

"Don't touch her, Marston." The drawl from the Alpha whose coat you had held a warning, but you couldn't decide if it stemmed from wanting to protect you or the man who had drawn up short.

"Jesus, Arthur, look at her. She'll freeze out here."

Arthur ignored him. "Charles?" Your gaze sought out the Alpha that was backing away.

"M'fine." The deep voice was muffled behind a bunched up bandana, but it still sent a shiver through you.

"Go ahead and head back, Marston you too." He gestured at you, "I'll take the little one home."

 _Little one?_ You scoffed at the pet name.

"You sure you got this?" Charles checked.

"Shoah." Those silver eyes never wavered or flickered away from your own.

The two men moved to the horses, quickly mounting and urging them down the little path that lead to the road. The Alpha named Arthur waited until they were gone, and then settled his hands on his belt, staring at you with his swirling eyes.

"You ok, miss?" His voice rolled over your body like a caress. You quivered, hands clenching, as a shiver went up your spine, imagining his hands in its place.

"Would you believe," you said softly, not missing the way his casual stance stiffened at the sound of your voice, "that just a few hours ago I was a Beta?"

His jaw clenched. "The boy in the cave said something similar as well."

"Where is he?" You stepped to the side, as if to go into the cave, and he stepped with you, blocking the path.

"He's gone, little one." His hands were held out, almost within arms reach, and you wondered what they would feel like wrapped around your waist. The thought sent a wave of heat through your core, and you doubled over, panting, waiting for it to pass. When it finally did, you looked up, and froze as you realized the Alpha was hunkered down to look into your face, closer than before.

"Is there somewhere I can take you?" The words were bitten out, and you could practically hear the self imposed mantra he must be reciting inside his head. You could only image what your scent was doing to him, probably double what his did to you.

Gallant as the offer was, as if you could even hold out on a horse with him and vise versa, there was no way you could go home. As an Omega, your life would be hell, and your family would likely lose their jobs and house if they could be used as leverage against them to win your claim.

"I think it's best for everyone I don't go home," you gave him a sad little smile.

"So what will you do?" There was absolutely no inflection to the words, and you took a moment to look at him, opening your mouth and inhaling, trying to figure out his intentions. As his scent washed over you, unmated, Alpha, male, the heat came back again. This time however, it seared your senses and forced you down on one knee.

"Christ."

"It's a full moon, little one."

The heat. The damn heat. "I've never gone through this before!" The words were angry and sharp, and you regretted them instantly as he visibly tensed, rising and taking a step back. Away from you, and taking his delicious scent with him.

"I can't touch ya, can you stand?" When you paused, he added, "there's a cabin near here, got some supplies that may help ya. Blocker, if we can get there." The last part was added darkly, and you moaned as the dip in octave did wonderful things to your core.

You nodded, and stood shakily, vision swimming for a moment. "Shit."

His hands reached for you. "Don't touch skin."

How the hell he was able to guide you to the horse was beyond you, because the moment his gloved fingers curled around the edges of the coat you tried your hardest to bury your face into his chest.

"Easy, easy." His voice was meant to be soothing, you knew that, but it had the opposite effect as he lifted you up and onto the horse, muscles visibly flexing in the moonlight as he removed your hands from where they had fisted so tightly into his shirt that wrinkles were indented into the material.

Where his fountain of control came from, you didn't know, but you sure didn't have the same strength, because as soon as he was seated in the saddle, you plastered your front to his back and nuzzled your cheek against his shoulder.

He became still as a statue. "You gotta help me, little one, I can't do this alone."

"I'm sorry," you whined, "you smell so good, Alpha."

He let out a moan. "Jesus, woman, I only have so much control. Push me, I'll snap."

Something wicked pooled in your gut. You threw caution, a pious upbringing, hell every single instinct of self preservation out the window when you leaned up and licked a trail up the side of his neck.

A growl erupted out of him, and he twisted in the saddle, eyes flashing as he caught your hands as you tried to touch his face. "Look at me."

His harsh command had you pulling back, chest heaving for oxygen as you met his silver eyes, burning in the light of the moon. The light glanced off his jaw, nose and brow, and distantly you realized he was handsome, the heat making your thoughts slow and drunken. "You're so handsome."

His jaw tightened, but mirth danced in his eyes. He lifted a hand to your face, tilting it to the left and right as he checked your head and neck, and then turned back around, setting your hands on his waist and grabbed the reins, spurring his horse onwards. "Gotta get you someplace safe, little one."

You let out a mew of frustration, and then held on for dear life as his horse picked it's way across a steep hill and took a path on the other side of the cave, opposite direction the others had gone. The horse ran like the wind, and with every stride your heat burned hotter, spurred on by the cowboy's scent and the close proximity.

You missed the first sighting of the cabin, nestled as it was against a large stone outcropping. Your face was buried in his shoulder, rubbing against the cloth. 

When he dismounted, you huffed in frustration, but his hands settled firmly on your waist and lifted. You thought he would set you down, but he only lifted you higher, turning to the cabin. You wrapped your legs around his waist and arms crossed behind his neck, putting you at eye level with his throat.

You couldn't let the opportunity slide, and gave in to nuzzle him, jumping as a growl worked his way out of his chest. One hand palmed the back of your head, pulling you back before your lips could find his skin.

"Wait a moment, woman," he kicked the door open and strode inside, and you had the impression of a small room, fireplace and minimum furniture, before you were deposited on a chair. Arthur disentangled himself and stepped away.

The feeling of abandonment was intense, and you doubled over, crying out as it felt like nails were being driven under your skin. Sweat broke out on your face, shaking like a leaf as you struggled to just stay still.

When you finally raised your head, he was watching you closely, eyes glowing brighter than the moon as he seemed to fill up all the empty space.

"You ain't too far gone yet, little one. I can restrain ya, give you the blocker. It won't be pretty, but it can be done." His statement had you shaking your head, grinning ruefully.

"You don't want me, Alpha?"

"Oh, I want ya." His drawl deepened, and you saw the flash of his lethal canines. "But I don't think you know what all that entails."

"Tell me, then," you whispered, hands trembling as you wrapped them around your middle. Inhale, exhale. The heat stabbed again, and you leaned towards him, panting. "Let me decide."

He regarded you for a moment, fingers tapping on his belt as he searched for words. "If we continue, you better want all of it, girl. I won't have the strength to let you walk away afterwards." Soft words, hard promises. Threat of a mating.

That sobered you up, and you took a second to look at this stranger, this Alpha. He was obviously a hard man, lived and traveled rough. The double guns on his hips led little doubt he was a gunslinger, but it was his actions that you dissected, so at odds with his occupation. His control, his kindness, his gallant gesture to take you somewhere safe. The fact that there was enough strength in him to hold back from the frenzy you had heard could fall upon Alphas. You could do better, yes, having little to go on the man's personality, but you could do a lot worse for a mate as well.

"I want you." You were surprised you had the courage to say it out loud, and judging by his wide eyed look, so was he.

"You don't know me." He seemed almost angry. "You wanna tie yourself to a goddamn stranger?"

"You want me, I'm a stranger."

"Well I ain't a little bitty Omega." He leaned down in your face, hands flat on his thighs as he sassed you.

"No, you're a big, strong Alpha, who brings an Omega to the middle of no where, and then offers to see her through a heat instead of rapin her." You hissed the last part back at him, and he stood up and turned away quickly, hand rubbing over his face. He stood there for a moment, hand on his hip, head shaking as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll mark you, little one, think about that." His voice was low and slow as he turned back to look at you.

His words alone had an immediate effect, and you whimpered as you felt something slide down the inside of your thigh. Shit. Your vision went for a second as need tore through you, the Alpha's scent like a beacon. If you could've found your legs, you probably would have tackled him.

Judging by the way he inhaled deeply, he knew what effect he was having on you. A wicked grin crossed his face for a fraction of a second. "I'll knot you, too."

"Jesus H. Christ," the words were a hiss as your legs turned to jelly. "Stop teasing. My answers the same, I want you."

He huffed a laugh, before his gaze turned deadly serious, his reluctance giving way to determination.

"Do you accept me?" There was fire in his eyes. When you gestured helplessly, he reiterated. "These words mean something, little one. Do you accept me?"

Ah. Ritual words. You looked at him, realizing that for him, this part was important. You just wanted this heat to go away for a moment so you could think. Your hand pressed against your stomach, took a deep breath, knowing he was watching like a hawk.

"I accept you, Alpha."

His gaze turned molten. "Arthur," he took off his hat, your eyes following it as he set it on the table. "My name is Arthur."

"I accept you, Arthur."

He nodded, "what's your name, little one?"

You barked out a laugh and told him.

A smile curved his kissable lips as he whispered it. "I will protect you and yours, for as long as there is life in me. My love, affection, and devotion are in your hands alone. I accept you."

The words struck a chord inside your soul, but you only had a moment to ponder the tightening inside your chest as he stepped forward, shoulders dipping as he leaned in and finally kissed you. His lips were slightly chapped, firm as he moved them against your own. When you opened your mouth he licked inside instantly, and you fell drunk on the summer storm taste of man.

You moaned, hands slipping into his hair as your body arched, desperate to plaster yourself against him. He responded in kind, scooping you up in his arms and fisting a hand in your hair, pulling it back as he nipped at your bottom lip. Musk filled the room, the smell that had made your stomach roil earlier transformed into a deep, sweet smell that clouded your senses.

"You smell like heaven, little one." His voice was almost lost in a growl as he buried his lips in your neck and you cried out as his canines scraped over the pulse. You flinched when he gently bit down, but his teeth passed over harmlessly as he set to work sucking a bruise.

Your fingers found the buttons of his shirt on your own accord, and you had it halfway undone before he pulled back, hands covering your own as he finished the job, then moving to yours when he saw you were trying to rip the buttons open.

He took over, and you took a moment to press your hands against his chest, reveling in the way the muscle twitched and jumped under your fingers as you smoothed a hand across his pectoral, then down his stomach. The soft fuzz leaving a trail across his flesh did nothing to deter your quest, and soon you had a hand at the waist of his jeans, trying to slip inside.

His hand suddenly caught your wrist, and you looked up to see his eyes narrowed. "You are dead set on hurrying me, ain't cha."

He was making a joke _now_? You whined a little, surging forward to nuzzle his chest. When his head fell back to stare at the ceiling, you sunk your teeth into the muscle shelf under his nipple, making a pleased noise when you heard his moan. The sound went straight through you, and the second he was released he picked you up, practically vibrating as he crossed the room in two strides and threw you onto the bed wedged into the corner.

You bounced on the firm mattress, and squealed as he grabbed onto the belt loops of your pants and jerked them off in one swift movement. When you met his stare again, gone was the man you had met earlier. The silver had completely taken over, Arthur the man traded for Arthur the Alpha. Before tonight, the thought would have brought dread to you, but now the heat roiling through your body only stoked higher. Warmth pooled in between your legs as you shimmied out of your undergarments and he threw them across the room.

Both of your shirts followed, and your throat felt as dry as the desert as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots off one by one while keeping you pinned with his gaze. When his hands went to the edge of his pants, you made some garbled noise in the back of your throat, and his fingers paused.

"C'mere." His hand instead hung in the empty space, and you blinked in confusion as his eyes flickered, the man struggling for control. When your hand slid against his callous palm, he drew you closer until you sat in his lap, facing him.

"Might as well get to know each other," was his whisper before he pressed a kiss to your jaw, hands sliding up your back. Your muscles went pliant at his magic touch, but scraped your nails along his arms as you wiggled in his lap.

"Arthur..." Breathy plea, a moan for more, but he only shook his head.

"You ain't ever had a heat before, little one. We do this right, we do this safe."

"Safe?" The word hitched as his palms moved to press against your stomach, thumbs rubbing circles just under your breasts. You felt a smile against your collarbone as he dragged his teeth along it, and saw red as your core twitched in response.

"Things can go wrong, if you aren't prepared." His eyes flashed up at you. "You trust me to take care of you?"

You swallowed, nodding even as you threw your head back and grounded down on him. "Yes, I do, Arthur." You'd be a fool to not notice the little twitch that ran through him every time you said his name.

His hands had moved to your hips to restrain you, keeping your inept movements to a minimum. When his powerful hips rolled up, hands tightening so you had no where to go, you damn near swooned from relief at the feeling of his shaft under the ridge of his jeans. It was worrying large, however the thought was quickly chased from your mind as he did it again.

"Lay back on the bed," he commanded as he released your hips, and when you were slow to respond he nipped at the swell of your breast. "C'mon, little one, move."

You jumped at the pinch of teeth, quickly moving back and laying with your head against the single pillow. However, Arthur quickly took it, pressing his nose to it for a moment before throwing it across the room with a snarl. "Fucking Marston."

You stifled a laugh, knowing his flash of possessiveness could get worse if egged on, and instead enjoyed the fact that he grabbed his coat and folded it up, handing it to you as a makeshift pillow.

"Scent is gonna be a big thing now, huh?"

His broad shoulders lifted in a shrug as he stood, hands undoing his belt as he answered. "During the heat, yes. Outside of it, I ain't an animal." He looked straight at you as he dropped his jeans, a purely male smugness curling his lips when your eyes widened.

His legs were beautiful and muscular, thighs thick from days in the saddle, the transition smooth from the muscles in his sides and taunt stomach that spoke of a life of hard work instead of muscle from leisure. However, it was what stood proudly at attention between those legs that made you swallow. Long and thick, you wondered how in the hell it was going to fit. You had had two lovers before, but both here Betas. Alphas were a whole different breed when it came to this department. "Oh, boy."

"That's why we go slow," he quipped, rare humor surfacing as he sat on the edge of the bed again, pausing mid turn when you shuffled up on your elbows, body angling to the side. Your reluctance practically bled across the space.

"Easy, you're ok." His eyes swirled hotter as a visible shiver went through you at the sound of his croon. His muscles along his back and arms twitched as he held himself back. "We need to stop?"

"No," you shook her head quickly, "just uh..." He scented, try to figure out what was wrong, and discovered the scent of your heat was receding under the pungent smell of fear, raising protective instincts in him.

He eyed you after you trailed off. "How bout I lay down on the bed, let you get used to me."

You nodded quickly, and scrambled out of his way as he moved to lay down. His eyes watched you for a moment, before he closed them, throat barred in a sign of trust. "Look all you want, little one."

Your hand raised, "can I touch?"

His moan sent more heat through you, "yes."

Your hand pressed against his shoulder, and you could feel the rumble that worked its way through him. Eyes flicked downwards as his member twitched, but his hands remained at his side and eyes stayed shut.

You trailed it across his chest, marveling in the way the muscle came alive under your touch. His abs were ticklish, you discovered as you stroked his stomach softly, carding nails through his chest hair. When your hand pressed firmly against his hip, thumb rubbing circles, you realized you had subconsciously relaxed, leaning your hip against his side. When you glanced up, his eyes were open, gaze calm despite the silver hue as he watched you.

When the back of your hand brushed against heated flesh, you jumped, heart in your throat, sure that it would push him over the edge. However, his hand only softly turned and rubbed fingers on your leg as he waited. Softly, you ran the pads of your fingers over the curve it arced against his stomach, and you watched as the muscle in his thighs tightened. Throwing cation to the wind, you wrapped your hand as far around it as you could, and was delighted in the way he moaned at the contact.

Her eyes met yours, and you gave him a little smile, which he returned. "Come kiss me, little one."

You leaned up, resting halfway across his chest to press your lips against his own. He made a small huff of a noise and his arm scooped around your butt, hauling you on top of him and deepening the kiss.

The fire that had stuttered out with your fear was stoked back up with the slide of his tongue against your own, and soon you were moving above him, trying to grind yourself against his stomach as you went up in flames. Slick coated his flesh, and his hands were bruising on your hips as he tried to slow you down. Finally though, he gave in with an oath, and you hummed into his mouth when you felt his fingers slip downwards to play with your clit, rubbing in circles with the rough pads.

It was embarrassing how quickly it brought you to the edge, and you hovered there, feeling achingly empty as you tried to force your way to oblivion.

"Please, Arthur, I need more." Breathy whisper against his cheek, you nipped at his jaw, causing him to growl as you tried to hurry him along.

The world rolled as he twisted you underneath him, and his lips and teeth marked the swell of your breasts as he plunged two fingers inside you, sliding them in easily. You screamed when he curled them upwards, orgasm hitting you hard. He didn't pause, just worked you through it, even when you clench down so hard you trapped his fingers.

When you could finally breathe again, you let out a sob of dismay to find the heat in your belly had not eased, if anything it had grown. Your back arched when Arthur sucked a nipple into his mouth before releasing it quickly, moving down your body to lick and nuzzle at your stomach. Silver shone out in the dark, and he held your gaze as he lowered his mouth and licked along your slit with the flat of his tongue.

You tried to squirm away, feeling sensitive, but his arms hooked under your thighs and locked down on your hips. Your back arched when you felt his tongue delve inside, fluttering against the heartbeat pulsing just inside. Your upper body writhed, hands clamped in your hair as the heat coiled tight again.

Arthur pulled back when your thighs began to shake on either side of his head, tongue laving your clit with small strokes around the perimeter as his fingers once again slipped inside, this time stretching instead of curling. The pinch of pain flooded in with the pleasure, and you reached for his hair instead, giving it a tug whenever the stretch became too great. He moaned against you, and his fingers found the heartbeat again. He pushed against it and sucked your clit into his mouth at the same time, causing your pleasure to snap.

Your thighs clamped down on his ears again, holding him in place as the orgasm rocked through your body. Limbs went slack as he kept up the stimulation, until you were practically begging.

"Please, Arthur, Alpha, no more. Please."

His pleased expression at your pliant form under him disappeared when you let out a little moaned, clutching at your stomach while trying to curl into a ball around the flame trapped under your skin. His hands restrained your arms, holding down your upper body even as you broke out into a sweat, skin becoming clammy under his palms.

"God, it hurts."

His lips pressed into a hard line. "Sorry, little one, teased you too much."

An electric shock went through you as he settled on top of you, chest and clavicle against your cheek as hips slotted together. When a rumble sounded in his chest, your body subconsciously arched, rubbing against his. You hummed up at him, causing him to glance down.

"You still with me?"

At the returned nod, a quick kiss was pressed against your lips, breaking off too soon. "Good, stay with me. It won't hurt soon."

You were almost too far gone to register his words, but your mouth gaped open when he tilted his hips and began pushing inside. The stretch was almost unbearable, but it felt embarrassingly good at the same time. You felt depraved almost, and you begged him not to stop, little cries escaping when he did and you tried to buck your hips up in protest.

His hands were back on them in a heartbeat, holding you down. His teeth raked a warning along your shoulder, and you tilted your head back as the action burned through you. He sank in farther, and you felt the slightly softer skin that hid his knot tease at the entrance.

"Arthur, I'm ready. Please, I'm ready." You crooned in his ear, and with every whispered usage of his name his eyes burned hotter, and a little bit of control was lost.

By the time he was fully sheathed inside, you thought you had gone mad. Your hips were stretched open beneath him, achingly full, and yet still you continue to beg him. Nails dug into his shoulders when he withdrew, and during his descent your teeth latched onto his chest, causing that never ceasing rumble to grow deafening. The process was repeated over and over as he slowly sped up until his hips snapped against yours, and he was pounding into you.

The soft skin that hid his knot was ultimately your undoing. When it started to swell, the flesh rubbed that fluttering point inside. Your vision whitened out as you rode a wave of pleasure that swept you out to sea and left you to drown.

Your only anchor was Arthur. His form gathered you up, holding you close as he locked his teeth against the curve of your shoulder. A groan ripped from him as he came, the knot expanding until his hips were giving little stutters instead of powerful thrusts.

Time was a tricky thing to grasp, as you both shuddered against one another. Arthur's hips would instinctively try and pull back, the knot would catch and another pulse of pleasure would go through you both. It was a dizzying cycle, one that you thought would never end. You spaced out, body twitching as you gave herself over to the Alpha marking you.

You came back when he finally was able to pull back, a whine leaving your lips when he pulled at still too sensitive skin. You felt like a hot wire, stuck in a trance as he slowly moved around the cabin, lighting a fire and retrieving a few cans from his satchel.

When he returned, he made you sit up despite the grumbling, and cracked a can open, holding out a slippery peach hooked between his fingers. You wrinkled your nose, but leaned forward, trying to get ahold of the slick fruit without catching his fingers. He watched her for a moment, amusement rampant on his features, until you gave in with a huff, grabbed his wrist and practically shoved the food into your mouth.

He offered another and another, until you lost interest. When you pulled away, he quickly finished the can, and then cracked the second one, tipping it back and swallowing the pieces whole.

You took the moment to take stock of how you felt. Hips were sore, thighs still gave little twitches and the heat had simmered into a burning ache in your stomach instead of a raging inferno. You were desperately hoping that the silence wouldn’t turn awkward as he finished the can and his eyes, still that swirling silver, turned towards you.

He inhaled softly, head tilting. "How are you feeling, little one?"

"Still burns," you pressed a hand to your eye, rubbing in circles as you leaned back against the wall. His fingers wrapped around the smooth skin of your calf, rubbing softly, and you marveled as the heat flared to life at his touch. "Why does it still burn?"

"Takes time," he rumbled, eyes sparking as he picked up on your heat. "You still need to say the words back."

"What?" At your question, he shook his head, self deprecating humor crossing his face.

"Morgan you idiot." He pulled you forward by your calves until you were laying flat, ignoring when your hands flew to his wrists. He nudged you to the side, and you tried to ignore how your heart thundered as he wedged himself between you and the wall. Your arms got tangled against his chest, but when he wrapped one of his around your waist, you hesitantly raised them and looped them around his neck.

He pushed his nose against your cheek, running it to your ear where he pressed a quick kiss before continuing to speak. "You remember those words I said before I kissed you?"

You thought back, "yes? Kinda? Sorta."

His laugh was quick and deep, chest brushing against your own as he buried his face in your hair. Your heart stuttered when he pulled back and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "Those are binding words, sweetheart. They seal the process."

You gave him a dubious look. "That sounds made up."

He shrugged, "and you got tossed into a magic pool and came up an Omega."

You huffed and looked away, replaying his words inside your head. "It sounded like marriage vows."

"In a way, they are." He was watching you again as you processed, you could tell because the hair on the back of your neck prickled. Your body still recognized him as a predator. "Your fear will go away, too, once you say them."

"I'm not afraid," your quick denial was met with raised eyebrows as he swiped his fingers over your arm and goose flesh followed in his wake.

"I'm not afraid of you," you reiterated, placing emphases on the last word. You sat in silence for a moment, as you thought how to proceed. "What were the words again?"

His lips quirked, "your words will be a little different. I declare to you, and then you respond: I promise to follow you, wherever you go. My love, affection, and devotion are in your hands alone. I accept you."

You played them over in your head, sinking forward into him as his fingers kept up the swiping motion on your arm, traveling up the shoulder to your back, kneading the tight muscles along the way, causing the heat inside to flicker. When you finally nodded, tipping your head back to look up at him, his answering rumble was soft. Your own attempt back at him had you blinking, the sound instinctual.

His lips twitched, but he only tightened his arms around your waist, hefting you up and on top of him as he switched to laying on his back. "You’re ramping up again, little one."

And indeed you were, though not to the extent of pain it had been earlier. His erection was pressed against your ass, as you splayed across his chest, and you pressed back against its heat. "How do we do this, Alpha?"

"I'll help," his voice had dissolved, the timbre deeper as he rumbled, "when we're seated, say the words."

At your nod he gripped your hips, pulling you back and down as he began to enter. You hissed as sore muscles were forced to part open again, but soon a manic edge started to shake your frame as that insane need to have him rose again. You moaned, teeth finding his chest again, causing a hitch in his hips. He bucked up, and you slid down further, ripping a squeal out of your throat.

When he paused, eyes moving from where you were joined to find your eyes clenched tight, his mouth opened in apology, but you beat him to it.

"I swear, Arthur, if you stop I might-"

You didn't get to finish as his hips snapped forward again, burying him to the hilt so that his stomach pressed against your mound. Your mouth hung open, nails biting into his hips as you fought to rub against the hard muscle in search of friction.

"Say the words, little one." He bit out, hands holding your legs down in an attempt to keep you still.

You fought the haze in your mind, face rubbing against his chest in search of his scent. "I promise to follow you.... wherever you go. My love, affection... Hm... devotion are in your hands alone... I accept you."

His hands turned bruising as he lifted you up off his shaft, keeping only the head in as you felt the response from the words stealing into your chest and driving out the fear and uncertainty. It was like a puzzle piece had snapped into place. There was only Arthur, and heat, and you found herself begging him shamelessly once again.

"Please, I need you. Make it stop hurting, Alpha. Arthur, take me, please."

His head was thrown back, and you watched unbelieving as he shook his head a little and slowly lowered you again on him, muscles taunt with how he held himself back.

You snarled at him, the sound causing his erection to twitch, and you suddenly had insight, knowledge you were not born with. Need overran your first instinct to question it, and instead you pulled yourself up his chest and locked your teeth into his muscle just above his left nipple, biting down hard.

His shout was quickly cut off, hips snapping as the dam broke and he began to fuck you earnestly, pumping upwards as you let out a mewl of happiness, reveling in your newfound powers. When he hit that sweet spot inside you, eyes rolled back and teeth slipped off your prize as you moaned, whispering encouragement into his throat as he angled his hips to repeatedly hit that spot.

Your orgasm ripped through you, causing you to writhe on top of him, trying to get away as he kept hitting the spot that bounced ramped up pleasure through your nerves. Too sensitive, your vision whited out as his arm wrapped around your shoulders, holding you to him as the knot suddenly swelled, locking him in place with a curse. His teeth found the sore spot on your neck, tongue soothing the aching edges before his teeth sunk into the mark again, holding you still as his orgasm hit him.

You whimpered when he tried to pull back, hips stuttering as you rubbed against him helplessly. You both were locked in the embrace, movements spurred by instincts only prolonging the predicament. Eventually, his teeth slipped free, and he murmured nonsense into your hair as you waited.

Your fingers found his arms, tracing the play of muscle under his skin, tightening for a moment as he tried to pull back again only to shudder under you.

You thought it was over when he finally was able to pull out, and looked at him in confusion when he rolled you off him and over to your stomach, body slipping behind you.

"Stay still," he ordered when you tried to rise up, muscles protesting, and you collapsed back, glancing at him over your shoulder.

He palmed the back of your head, teeth running down your spine. "Need to learn not to push your Alpha, little one. Might not like what happens." A shiver worked down your spine, but true to his words earlier, there was no fear, only heat at the roughness in his voice.

When he pushed your legs open, cock teasing your entrance, the heat ramped up all over again, clouding your mind with a red haze as more musk leaked out. He groaned at the smell, rubbing his face against the sweat on your lower back as he nudged you with his chin. "You're gonna drive me crazy."

You pushed back against him when his head barely dipped in, teasing you, and his answering snarl forced your muscles still, compliance in every gesture as you tilted your head and whined, then blinked at your actions.

"You get used to it, little one. Now stay still."

He slowly pushed in, and your muscles clenched down on him, mind fleeing as the burn ratcheted up. "Arthur..."

His hand snapped over your mouth, silencing the broken moan as he tilted his hips back a fraction before pushing forward again, body coming over yours to press you down into the mattress. When he was halfway within you, his teeth worried the spot on your shoulder that ached.

It was so hard to stay still like he demanded, but every time you made so much as a twitch his body was there, blocking the movement and pressing you downwards. His slow drive was starting to drive you crazy, his hand clamped over your mouth stifling the noises you made. There was no way to egg him on, and you marveled at his control as his hips tilted slowly forward again, making sure you felt every inch as your hips were forced open to accommodate him.

His breath tickled your ear as he kissed a trail up your neck before nuzzling your cheek. "You feel so good, little one."

You whined at the unfairness as he kept crooning in your ear, the sweet words driving you crazy.

"You've been such a brave girl." His hips snapped forward suddenly as he praised, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. "Been such a good girl, haven't you?"

At your pleased noise, muffled by his hand, he continued. "You want me to take you? Want me to show you who your Alpha is?"

A squeal against his hand as his hips pumped faster for a few strokes before returning to the strained, slower pace he enforced upon himself. "Want my knot, sweetheart?" You moaned into his hand at the sound of his roughened voice, said knot pulling for just a second against tender skin.

His forehead dropped between your shoulder blades and hummed. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, little one."

 _You already are_. You wanted to tell him, but his hand was clamped securely over your mouth. You whined, and were rewarded when his fingers twisted, shoving two inside your mouth while the others cupped your chin. You sucked on them greedily, surprised to find the digits slightly sticky with your own juices.

When you ran your tongue down the crease between them, his teeth clamped on your shoulder again. The fingers were pulled out, and his hand slammed down in front of your face, caging you in. You had half a second to be confused before you screamed, overwhelmed as he crushed you into the bed and he finally gave over to his need to dominant you.

You spaced out under him as his hips slammed against your ass, and you understood why he had held back. In this angle, the was no way you could take all of him, and your body was forced to hold still in this position under the onslaught. When he tucked a hand underneath your stomach and pulled it slightly up, you almost sobbed at the pleasure pain it caused when his knot rubbed inside. It caught quickly, and he yelled above you as he finally broke skin on your shoulder, the pain only driving you higher.

You passed out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hosea felt relief when his aging eyes spotted Arthur's dusty horse trotting towards him out of the gloom. John and Charles had come back the day before, and both had been tight lipped about the other gang member's location. If anything, their expressions had turned stormier the longer Arthur was gone.

The old man stepped out of the shadows of the nearby tree and raised a hand in greeting, before stopping short, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as the horse came closer.

Silver gleamed out of the darkness, Arthur's eyes glowing as his horse slowed next to his surrogate father. Those silver orbs flickered over him, and then stared straight ahead as the Beta approached him.

"Arthur?" The question was met with silence, and Hosea reached for the edge of the coat that was propped up in front of him, pausing at the rumble in the other man's chest as he did so.

Choosing to ignore the sound, he flipped back the corner, and inhaled sharply at the sight of the young face pressed against Arthur's chest, nose turning and a mumble escaping as cool air hit her skin. His eyes turned to Arthur's again, and the Alpha stared back before pulling at his collar, his shirt dipping to reveal the bite mark just above his left nipple.

Hosea pulled the coat back farther, finding a a matching set of teeth marks, this time surrounded by bruising and crusting over, on the girl's left shoulder. His lips pressed in a line for a moment before he smiled up at Arthur.

"Better get her to your tent before the whole camp smells it," he joked, waving his hand in front of his face to dispel the slight smell of a mating heat dying down.

Arthur returned his smile, albeit smaller, and softly urged his horse onwards, heading for the firelight marking the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm off to my writer blanket fort of solitude to eat Girl Scout cookies and think on the other thing I'm suppose to write. If you want to leave a comment, I'll send virtual cookies to your AO3 avatar.


End file.
